


Georgi is a Saint

by Lalalalemonade11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Dad! Victor Nikiforov, Dad!Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kind of Friends to Lovers?, M/M, Slow-ish burn, Small!Yurio, family!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalalemonade11/pseuds/Lalalalemonade11
Summary: Georgi has a breakdown and Yuuri and Victor go looking to start a family. These few choices can change everyone's lives, forever. And that might not necessarily be a bad thing...





	

Georgi Popovich wasn’t a reasonable person. Neither was Victor Nikiforov. None of them were reasonable people. But out of the three of them, Katsuki (Sorry, Nikiforov-Katsuki) Yuuri was the most reasonable, and if Yuuri thought it was a good idea for Georgi to join the Human Rights Watch, then damn it, Georgi was going to go home, pack up, cancel all of his training sessions with Yakov for next season (then get screamed at for “over reacting” to a break up) and fly to wherever they would want him. Of course, there would be a few months in between some of those events, and he would have to apply and be accepted into the program, but when Yuuri told both of them that their crazy idea sounded like an acceptable reaction, Georgi immediately started listing the steps he would have to take to pick his life up and fit it into a small backpack that he could carry through everything from war zones, to civil rights movements. But as Georgi left the Nikiforov-Katsuki’s apartment to brave the piercing winds of Russia, his girl-, EX-girlfriend the topic of most of his thoughts, it never crossed his mind that this decision would impact the rest of the three men’s lives (and quite a few other’s).   
Victor and Yuuri had been through what seemed like ages of paperwork, classes, interviews and more. But today was the day. Yuuri had left their warm bed at four in the morning, and Victor could feel the anxiety coming off of him in waves from the moment that his husband pulled himself out of the thick blankets they had been cocooned in. Rubbing his eyes, Victor yawned and slowed padded into the kitchen. As he ran his fingers through Makkachin’s soft, curly hair, Victor poured himself a cup of coffee. Victor wrapped his palms tightly around his mug, feeling the caffeine sink into his veins.  
“Georgi called to wish us luck with our first trial today.” Yuuri said quietly, his eyes not lifting from the meticulously typed words of the child profile he was reading at the island. Victor walked over to where the man sat, looking over his shoulder at the papers he was currently reading. The was a picture of a young boy with shoulder length pale blond hair paper clipped to the front of the packet.   
“Yuri Plisetsky? Wouldn’t that be a little confusing? Having two Yuri’s?” Victor questioned, barely containing a yawn.   
“Mmm, I think he might be perfect.” Victor looked down at the content smile that was spreading across Yuuri’s face and began to mirror the expression.   
“Alright, now come take a shower. If we share we can save water…” Yuuri looked devilishly at the man who was slowly backing into their bedroom before clambering out of his chair and racing after the native Russian who had gone dashing through the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Georgi had been working in Kazakhstan for a few years trying to help small town citizens with their oppressive government when he met her. Olive skin and charcoal hair blowing in the wind. It would have been the perfect romantic moment if she hadn’t been being attacked by a group of men that were surrounding her and a young boy. So, Georgi did what any heroic Ice Prince would do. He rushed in and saved her. Well, saved was a loose definition. Georgi was able to punch out two of the guys before being knocked to the ground by the third, who was then eloquently kicked in the crotch by the beautiful young woman. Georgi lie there for a moment. He had never been rescued by a girl before. Maybe that’s what had been missing from his previous relationships… Maybe he needed to be saved for once. Then he was pulled both out of his daydream and onto his feet. He looked around and dusted himself off. The woman looked at him for a moment, then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street speaking in a very heavily accented Russian.   
“Come. They won’t be gone for long.” The two of them rushed down the street, followed by the small boy. The small boy who had a striking resemblance to the goddess who had saved him only moments before. They stopped for a moment in front a dark wooden door before slipping in. She sat Georgi down at a table, the room still drenched in darkness. She began to fuss around in a cupboard for a few moments before speaking to the boy. “Taqtalar alıp tastaw! Tez!” The boy ran over to the covered windows and began to remove the small wooden boards the kept out the sunlight. After placing a small kettle on a sad looking stove, the woman walked over to where he sat.  
“Thank you,” she began, pulling out another chair to sit facing him. “They’ve been after my son for a few weeks now. They want him to be a runner for their gang.” She seemed both heartbroken and spitting angry at the same time. “My name is Aidana, my son’s name is Otabek, and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us.” Georgi just stared at her. What he had done for them? She had done more for him in five seconds than he had ever done for anyone in his entire life. Aidana brushed some stray hair behind her ear and turned away from the intensity of his gaze. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Georgi was shaken out of his stupor.   
“I honestly think that you saved me more than I saved you.” Aidana giggled, a soft sound, then looked back at him.   
“I don’t think that one woman could fight off three men and protect an eight year old child at the same time. If it wasn’t for you I think they would have gotten him.” She looked tearfully over to where Otabek was standing on his tip-toes, looking out the dirty windows to the street. “He’s my life. After his dad left, he was the only thing that kept me from… Spiraling.” Georgi knew she had to be kidding. It was like this woman knew his life story. Except, the better version. There wasn’t anyone except his few friends that barely kept him from spiraling (although with his ‘Anya’ themed season, you could argue that he spiraled anyways).   
“I know how it feels. Right before I came here, my girlfriend broke up with me. I think I overreacted, but if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here. And being here makes me feel more alive than I ever have.” Her smile dropped.  
“As much as I am glad for your feelings, I’m afraid that I can’t share them. The longer I am here, the more I fear that my son will be taken.” Georgi followed her gaze to her small son and nodded.   
“What can I do to help?” This one sentence shocked her into stillness.   
“Help me? Why would you want to help me?”   
“I came here to find myself, and I can see now that I don’t need to find myself, I need to lose myself, give everything I have, including myself, to others. I can’t think of anyone else who deserves that help more than you and your son. So if you’ll have me, if you want me, I’m here for you.”  
“I don’t know if you understand what that means.” She said, tears in her eyes.  
“I don’t care what it means for me. I only care what it means for you.” A small, bitter smile graced her face and a single tear slipped down the apple of her cheek before falling onto her hands that had moved to clasp Georgi’s. And with the slightest inclination of her head, Georgi was finally lost. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri was having a day. It wasn’t as bad as his bad days so it couldn’t be classified as that, but it certainly wasn’t a good day either. Of course it had to happen the day before they were supposed to be celebrating their fairly new son Yuri’s first birthday with them in their currently all-too-messy house. Victor had to push himself too hard while coaching (Yuuri wasn’t even sure how he could get hurt if he was COACHING) and ended up with a sprained ankle. He had gotten the call as he had been wheeling out the vacuum and simultaneously kicking some of Yuri’s stuffed cats out of the way. He had assumed that it was just the normal “I miss you, Yuuri” call that he would get at LEAST, once a day, if not more, but unfortunately, that was not the case. A fairly relaxed, yet sheepish, Victor spoke over phone telling him “don’t worry” and that it was “just a little sprain” before he had heard Chris in the background say “‘a little sprain’ my ass, Victor. I saw it happen myself, your ankle nearly fell off.” This, of course, sent Yuuri into a panic. He grabbed the nearest coats for both him and his son’s and rushed the two of them into the car, a very disgruntled Yuri making his frustration very evident by pointing out the fact that he didn’t have gloves, and that his father was going roughly 20 miles over the speed limit. Only after the third or fourth reminder did he slow down. Not because he was actually listening, but because they had arrived at the rink in a record time of 17 minutes. He unbuckled Yuri as quickly as he could and whisked the both of them into the towering skating center. Yuuri rushed in to find a smiling Victor sat with his foot up on a bench and ice littering the ground, apparently having fallen from the bag draped over his ankle.   
“Yuuri!” Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t. I’m mad at you.” Victor’s face fell into a pout, but turned up immediately once Yuuri placed their son down, retreating to talk to the doctor, and Yuri abandoned Yuuri for the other reckless father. Victor gathered the small blonde into his arms and swung him up onto his lap. Yuri looked directly in his father’s eyes and mirrored exactly the pout that had been displayed on Victor’s own face not moments earlier.   
“Papa?” Yuri asked, face dead serious and extremely concerned.  
“Yes, my little tiger?”   
“Did your foot really almost break off?” Victor threw his head back in a laugh before returning the expression and responding.   
“No, Yuri, Uncle Chris was just exaggerating.” This seemed to satisfy Yuri as he wobbled back over to where Yuuri was standing and began to tug impatiently at the bottom of his coat, demanding that they go home because his favorite stuffed tiger, Mr. Harrison, had been left on the table and that they had to go get him before the lions took over the kitchen and he was assassinated. Yuuri just placed a hand on Yuri’s head and stroked his hair, which seemed to calm the child down. He quietly nodded and thanked the doctor, then guided himself and Yuri over to where his husband sat with a shit-eating grin plastered on. Yuuri rolled his eyes and helped Victor to his feet.   
“The doctor says you have to stay off of it until tomorrow at the earliest, but, no ice for at least a month.” Victor looked at Yuuri in disbelief.   
“It’ll be fine, I’ll just get back on the ice in two weeks.” Yuuri stop dead in his tracks, causing Yuri to scoff and bounce a little on his toes.   
“No, Victor! You won’t! You’re getting older,” Victor opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri quickly cut him off. “I know you don’t want to think about it, and in reality you’re only 34, but Victor,” Victor was gazing out the window now, out of either sadness or anger, Yuuri didn’t know. “Vitya,” he pulled Victor’s face back to him with a gentle nudge. “It’s not just me and you anymore.” They both glanced down at Yuri, who was attempting to blow a piece of hair out of his face without removing his hands from his pockets. “He needs you, Vitya, we both do.” Victor sighed and kissed Yuuri gently. Smiling, Yuuri continued with his family to their car, oblivious to what a long month it was going to be. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgi had been in Kazakhstan for about a year, and he was lucky to have been positioned there for so long. His term was coming to an end, and he could do one of two things. Either he could go wherever the wind took him and sign on for another year, or he could fade himself out of his service and travel back to Russia. But the one thing that was bothering him was the fact that either option didn’t include Aidana and Otabek, the two people whom he had grown extremely close to, and couldn’t imagine life without anymore. The three of them together had been able to form somewhat of a hodge-podge family over the past year. Georgi would sometimes watch Otabek when Aidana was at work, taking him to various places, a favorite of both of theirs being the local ice rink. While it paled in comparison to Georgi’s home rink in Russia, he and Aidana loved to watch Otabek on the ice. The normally shy child would take on another persona. One of confidence and excitement, something that the two adults rarely saw in him. Not only this, but teaching Aidana to skate had lead them to grow… close. Of course, the two of them hadn’t really told Otabek about their involvement with each other. Georgi was too scared to even ask Aidana if they could even be called “involved”. It seemed that he had the worst luck with woman. But at this point it was either ask, and tell her how he really felt, or go on and have to live a life where he never took the chance to tell her how much she meant to him. So, he took a deep breath and turned to face where she was laying on the bed.   
“Aidana, I know we’re both avoiding talking about my leaving, but it needs to happen.” She closed her eyes for a moment, then rolled to face him as well.   
“I don’t want to be without you-” Georgi’s heart soared at this statement.   
“I don’t want to be without you either.” He jumped in, but she held her hand up.   
“But I don’t want you to stay here either. This is no life for you!” He frowned, tears burning at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill onto his face.   
“I don’t want to leave you, and you don’t want to leave me. This seems like such a simple solution, but I feel like you will hate it. You’d be leaving your family, your country, Otabek would have to learn a new language, it would be so hard. I can only imagine that your answer would be no.” Aidana sat up and looked down at him.   
“If you’re going to ramble on about it you have to tell me. I won’t have you ranting like a madman.” Georgi looked at her before muttering his answer quietly.   
“You could move back to Russia with me.”   
“What?”   
“I said, ‘you could move back to Russia with me.’” They waited in painful silence. Georgi was waiting for the words of declination to pour out of her mouth, but when she spoke, he was pleasantly surprised.   
“Do you still have your home there?”   
“I have a flat in St.Petersburg, it’s small, but it has enough room for the three of us.”   
“And we would fly?” He furrowed his brow and looked up at her.  
“Yes, I would pay for the three of us to fly back.”   
“Otabek has never flown before. I’m sure he will enjoy that.” Georgi shot up to sit beside her.   
“So that means you’ll come?”   
“I think we should tell Otabek at dinner.” Georgi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He pulled her in for a kiss, overwhelmed with her response. She pulled back and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, giggled, then shook her head. “We have to get dressed. Otabek will be done with school soon.” Aidana yanked the sheets off the bed and let them trail behind her as she ran to her small dresser and began to tug on some clothes, Georgi following behind, collecting his from the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be and I hope that everyone likes it! I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter, probably soon because I just finished my finals!


End file.
